


the way that we love

by humanveil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “I’ve got you a case,” Lestrade says, and it’s almost like clockwork. Like inevitability.





	the way that we love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



“I’ve got you a case,” Lestrade says, and it’s almost like clockwork. Like inevitability.

He’s standing in the doorway of Sherlock’s most recent place of residence, politely not mentioning the mess, or the state of Sherlock’s clothes, or the fact that the roof looks so rotted with water damage he half expects it to collapse on them at any moment. The suit he’s got on is a day old at least; his stubble going on two.

“Mycroft called you,” is what Sherlock replies: voice bored, teetering on annoyed. It’s not a question.

“Yeah,” Lestrade admits. “But that’s not—”

“If he’s so _worried_ ,” Sherlock says, spits, “then why doesn’t he come himself.”

Lestrade sighs. “Because you’d tell him to piss off,” he says, tone suggesting he’s had the exact same conversation with Mycroft not too long ago.

“I tell _you_ to piss off.”

“Yeah, well...” Lestrade trails off, waves the file in his hand. “Will you come?”

Sherlock glances at it. “Murder?”

“Double.”

There’s a pause, a loud huff. “Fine.”

He doesn’t mention that the case is easy; that he knows Lestrade’s only offered it as a distraction from his latest downward spiral.

It’s not something that needs to be said.

 


End file.
